Class ZERO
by WhiteHybridPheonix
Summary: Ten chosen people were given the opportunity to live in another world with a power of their choosing. Unknown to them, they are to become heroes in a certain hero school. As He says, "everything is arranged." SYOC!OPEN (10/10S)(0/3T)
1. Chapter 1

**one. Luciana Corona**

Luciana remembers her body was developed into a woman. Nice figure, medium sized chest, firm butt, sporting a tad bit of muscle due to her martial arts classes... Now she stares at a child size life version of herself. Her breast shrunk down to what it appeared to be an A cup. Her figure was too slender; no muscle, no nicely fit figure she worked on, just slender and fragile looking. Her butt looked flat in her opinion. The more she scrutinized the image reflecting in the mirror, the more she is hopeful of her butt growing back the nice mounds she was so proud of.

Despite the fact she knocked a few things down on accident because of her butt size.

She rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she must be sounding. Caring more of her butt size than the situation she was currently in.

Thirty minutes ago she was freaking out at the revelation of the man offering her the "lifetime" deal was not complete bullshit as she originally thought. He spoke true. He told her he can give her the power she likes to use in the other dimension. Although, if she accepts, she will never return back to her world. And is allowed to pick one power based on someone and not made from the top of her head.

Her power choice was incredibly tough as she was having problems in choosing Delsin or Dante. In the end, she settled for Delsin Rowe. Voicing out her hopes of having the Paper, Wire and Glass powers included too. Maybe even Gravity, Magnetism, and all those other powers mentioned in the Paper Trail DLC of the game.

Luciana has yet to test out whether she does or not have her Conduit powers as her mind has been awfully distracted on her appearance and circumstances. Mainly her appearance.

The one thing he failed in telling her was she was going to be _deaged_ and instantly transported to this unknown world that _he_ didn't even want to tell her. Only that she needs a power in order to survive in this world.

Before he could seal the deal, he made her swear to become a hero as it is the purpose of this deal. He also assured her she was the eighth person to accept and has selected ten people of his choosing for this task. When she arrives, all will be arranged for her future and depending on her circumstances, that will be the life she'll lead in the next.

Which so happens to be homeless and family-less.

She burst out laughing when she realized this. Back on Earth, she is family-less but not homeless. She lived by herself, finished high school and started a YouTube account in making playthroughs of various games upon her subscribers choosing. The money she earned went for more games to buy, better recording equipment, and paying her bills.

Now that she thinks on it, it _does_ seem like a sad life to live by. But she loves video games. Sad or not, she's going to die doing the things she loves.

Upon that thought, her soft brown eyes flickered to a neon sign above her. Her eyes saw stick figures piled together in a single downward line with a letter C at the end. Her mind, however, registered the sign read "Apple Style C".

There was a blink and then another.

"What the fuck?" Her mind screeched that she can suddenly read chinese when she never once in her life took chinese classes. She glanced to another neon sign that sported a different stick-like character, but her mind was magically giving her the answer to what it read: Maid Cafe Nya. "The fuck?" She continued to glance around her, seeing more foreign characters yet her mind gave each the answer. "Did he fail to tell me that he was going to stamp chinese language in my brain!?"

Running around in her state did not help her situation. But it did exhausted her small body rapidly.

 _'Ah, fuck. I hate this!'_ She huffed and puffed, placing both hands on her knees as she leaned into them trying to catch her breath again. _'I didn't even run for a mile; let alone five minutes and I'm tired as heck. Shit, now that I think about it... I feel like all the energy within me has been zapped from me and I'm simply running on auto mode. What is going on?'_ Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a wheezy cough. Noticing now the amount of sweat coating her clothes.

Which wasn't her female cosplay of Wrench from the game Watch Dogs 2 where she was enjoying her time at Comic Con in San Diego. She bought those tickets to go see all the good sneak peeks of Marvel and DC next installments. Her day was officially ruined now that she's stuck in a unknown deminsion with nine other unfortantes like her.

What she wore was jean pants and a red muscle shirt that appeared to be two sizes big for her. She had no shoes on. Her feet are bare and covered in soot. Luciana believes it's because she woke up next to a dumpster. Her gag reflex is terrible. So it was incredibly difficult to walk out of the alley without having the need to barf saliva out every three seconds.

 _'It's not even hot! It's not as hot as Texas. The temperature here feels fucking perfect like in Cali. So why the fuck does it feel like I'm dying from dehydration!?'_ Then it clicked. Her mind bringing up memories of the power she chose, then to the odd sensation that was foreign yet familiar within her. Warning her of nearly running dry.

 _'No way.'_ Her eyes adopted a wide and shocked look. _'Holy shit. Holy shit... If... If I have it... This will_ totally _make my day!'_

There was also a very big grin on her face as she marched towards a nearby neon sign that read "Fantasy Girls" with two buffed men guarding the entrance. She ignored them and reached towards the energy within the neon lights. Already feeling the reaction it was causing inside her being stirred. Almost like a beast excited to be fed.

Or maybe it was her own emotions being mixed with the anticipation.

Luciana let the flow within her pull the energy of the neon inside her. She gasped in wonder at how beautiful it looked. Far more amazing than in the games. The neon lights fluttered out like tiny butterflies and rushed towards her greedy hand. Already extending her other hand to the "Open" sign at the front as she eagerly sucked that up too.

All the while, she noticed how it worked her body. Re energizing her near fatigue state, her energy tank being filled in a slow, soothing blanket. She could feel it felt quite familar to eating and knew she wasn't full.

She needs more.

And more she shall feast since she's pratically surrounded by neon lights.

With that thought, she eagerly licked her lips.

"Hey!" Luciana's head snapped to one of the bodyguards whom didn't look too happy. The next words that came out of his mouth fell on deaf ears when she slowly adopted a confused stare. Her ears was picking up the language... It was like a jumble of chinese and english mixed together. Yet her brain registered the language and magically translated it to her common tongue. "... Do you understand? Stupid brat! Come here!"

Her automatic instinct is to take fight then flight. However, because she was now a ten year old rather than a nineteen year old, her strength and reflexes wouldn't be strong enough to slam down a body builder. So, when he was close enough to make a grab for her, she ran.

But paused at the far end when she felt the sudden rush of slamming the gas pedal. Glancing behind her, she saw the pink trail left behind. Her grin grew even wider, "this is going to be fucking epic!" And with that, she ran towards the building in front of her.

What the two baffled men were expecting of her running towards the building was slamming herself into the wall for being an idiot. What they didn't expect was for her to suddenly run up the entire eight floored building and disappeared behind it once she reached the top. Only a pink trail hovering in the air of the direction she went was left behind. Though it was quickly fading and not even four seconds later, her trail ran cold.

* * *

It's been two weeks since she's arrived to this world.

Upon those two weeks she's learned many things.

This world, or _universe,_ was like an alternative to her own. Same planetary solar system, same drama of nations and same entertainment choices. Though the place she's at - which she learned is Japan and not China like she originally thought - seem to favor cartoons. Because it was in every channel she flipped at.

The few things that stood out like a sore thumb was the technology. Japan is supposed to be far more advance than any other nation. And yet, the technology was _old._ Almost as if they forgot about the power of technology. And that's were the other problem was the icing of the cake.

Everyone has superpowers.

She felt like a big shot during the past week when she started to get hunted down by a guy dressed like a superhero. She lost him very easily, but seeing the civilians having abnormal appearances and display of power, made her take a trip to the library.

Of course, she had to break in because the last time she entered a library, she was kicked out for being homeless. Typical Luciana gave the middle to the old lady and publically shamed her before leaving with vengeance in mind. She did stay to read a book using her neon like a flashlight, but had to dispel the energy away when she saw light shining twenty aisles down.

Thus, she stole seven books then returned to take another nine books and left a friendly note behind like Spiderman does. Only instead of leaving "your friendly neighbor" she wrote, "just borrowing. will return". True to her word, she returned eight books but kept the others. Just to be sure, she wore gloves and ripped the barcode off the books she decided to keep for herself.

Like her favorite book currently that has the _Known Villains of Our History._ She thought it was going to talk about bad people doing bad things. Like Hitler and Stalin. Stalin in her opinion was mad OP compared to puppy Hitler.

Instead it talked about _actual_ villains recorded in history. Though it didn't sport the most recent ones since it was recorded for the year 2003 to 2006. She had a terrible outburst of laughter when a villain, calling himself _Infernart,_ has the power of mad stinky farts that allowed him to fly based on his own farts. And with the equipment on him, it allowed him to throw controlled flame throwers at his victims.

Meaning he's practically roasting and gagging them to death.

Luciana couldn't stop laughing for the entire day.

It also made her want to steal all available villain historia for future laughs and gags.

Back to more serious matter, among one of the various books she stole, she learned about 80% of the world has superpowers called "Quirks" while the 'unfortunate' 20% does not. Because of the euphoria and hot trend of superpowers, Luciana was convinced the need to develop and evolve technology was no longer necessary.

Which was honestly a huge mistake.

Then there was that weird trend of heroism is now a profession with schools installed around the globe. And the bad guys identified as villains in society. ' _so original,'_ she rolled her eyes at the brilliant choice of word; note the sarcasm. ' _And so fucking stupid. What about antiheroes? I love them! Like Deadpool? Wolverine?'_ She sighed as she remembered the man made her swore to be a hero.

She snorted.

' _Fine. I'll be a hero. But it's going to be on my terms.'_

Then she remembered her actions.

 _'I think I'll be the first anti hero... Now that I did things that isn't heroic at all.'_

During these two weeks, Luciana managed to practice on Video when she sucked the energy from a nearby TV six days ago. It is incredibly difficult to use and mostly used it to surf in the internet.

Literally.

That's how she got herself a TV to watch, but managed to jump right back in when the owner came in; naked and wet with a fluffy towel wrapped around his hips to hide his no-no zones. Both were shocked and frozen before he lunged at her while she quickly dashed back inside the TV and surfed away from that location till she found another exit.

Thankfully she landed close to her lair.

She has tried to replicate the same skill set of Delsin, but by far was unsuccessful. So, now she's trying to replicate the same projecting technique that Eugene did since the power is originally his. If his power is based on video games, then it should have a video game rule. But then again, she uses data as her offense so it should be highly related to the network.

Her creativity juices were currently on pause for Video. However, on Neon she has managed to fire laser projectiles like Star Wars guns. It even had that cute _pew pew_ sound. Again, like Video, she was unsuccessful in replicating Delsin's _and_ Fetch's skill set.

This simply furthered her theory of being her own person. After all, Fetch mainly used Neon as sniping while Delsin was a mix of sniping and up-close-and-personal. So, she's tried making her moves similar to Prishe from Dissidia. She managed to nail a pulse of energy accumulated inside her before releasing it like a halo of shockwave. This was meant to repel things away from her rather than to cause damage.

So, by far, she's been trying to refine it and make it have both effects. Heck maybe even bend radiation to her will. But she wasn't sure her sponge abilities allowed her to evolve the power within her compared to Cole McGrath who managed to evolve his lightning powers to electromagnetism.

Ever since the practices, the thought of fast healing, enhanced strength and endurance never occured to her until yesterday. So, now, she stands atop of a twenty feet building trying to convince herself to not look down and piss on her pants.

Because if there's one thing she's afraid of...

It's heights.

Luciana cried for an hour and forced her sweaty self to stand on top of the ledge.

Her body managed to stay rock still rather than shaking like a leaf. She wanted to cry again, but all her tear reserves were dry.

She briefly entertained the thought to find someone who is willing to beat up a child. But she wasn't sure if that'll do anything to activate her regeneration or her enhanced endurance. And that's _if_ she has those abilities like Delsin began awakening once he got his Smoke powers.

The best way to find out was by jumping off a building.

Like in the games, Delsin doesn't feel any pain nor has any bones broken when jumping off a hundred floor building.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,'_ her mind chanted as her eyes zeroed in on the ground below her. She felt her body becoming cold and started to hypervate. _'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_ furiously wiping off the sweat of her palms on her jeans and took a couple of steps back to fall flat on her back with a yelp.

This time her body shook like a scared puppy. She was paralyzed and did not want to move from her position. In fact she wanted to stay like this forever and forget about the world around her.

"Man the hell up Lucia! Come on!" Taking deep breaths as she began talking to herself to prep up some bravery back into her system. "Just one tiny jump. Think of it as a swimming pool. You know what, lets do it backwards," she got up from her fatal position slowly and began walking to the ledge with shaky fingers. Hoisting herself up, she said, "it'll be like you're doing a back flip. Yep. That's right... It'll be like doing a back flip on the swimming pool..." As soon as she turned around, her entire body fell stiff.

"Fuck!" she jumped off the ledge and walked a few feet away from it with wide eyes. "That's even worse!"

 _'So much for the pep talk...'_ she thought sourly. ' _what if I practice on trying to propel myself? So, when I jump across I can just propel myself.'_

 _But the whole point of this, is to see if your bones won't shatter upon impact._

"Oh, shut up!" She waved her hand around to dispel her inner voice away. Luciana sighed, the concentrated on powering her arms. Her arms glowed a bright pink with tendrils wrapped around her arms. Though when she thought about lifting her body from the ground like Ironman, she shot out a projectile laser concentrated enough to leave a scorch mark and vibrated the cement a little.

She let a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not even fat." She mumbled, patting her flat stomach and knowing she lost some decent pounds. Her skin was starting to stick to her bones as she has limited choice to eat. She tried doing dumpster diving behind supermarkets but couldn't stop her gag reflex. So, she stole food by breaking into restaurants using her Video powers.

It made breaking in and breaking out easy.

Not to mention her face was all covered like a common criminal.

She hasn't tried stealing people from their money yet. She hopes it doesn't come down to that.

She tried again, this time on her legs. What happened next was extremely terrifying. It was like she slammed the gas pedal and was trying and Orbital Drop with Neon instead of Smoke. Her body was flung to the sky and immediately cut the power from her legs out of panic. Momentarily, she glanced at how beautiful the view was seeing all these tall buildings above in the open sky.

Until gravity lets her know she has an appointment.

So, down she went.

Flailing her arms as she tried to calm her beating heart by trying to propel above. This time doing on both arms and legs. Hoping it will at least allow her to hover to a nearby porch. But it did the opposite. Instead, it speed up the process for her face to meet the cement ground.

"Oh, god! No!" She cried. "I'm going to die! Concentrate! Concentrate! Fuck! Fuck! No! I'M GOING TO DIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Her body knocked down two dumpsters on her way down. Her eyes were close tight and waiting for the blinding pain to come invade her senses. But she felt nothing.

She cracked an eye open, glancing around her then slowly standing up as she touched every croon of her body.

"Holy shit... I'm still alive." She glanced above the sky to see a few whisps of pink rapidly disappearing. "I should be a flat pancake mess if I jumped that high..." She tested her legs. Leaning on one then another. Then doing some random jogs and stretches. "I feel nothing. That should've hurt."

 _'Which means... I also have Delsin's extra abilities.'_

* * *

A year has passed and she's now set up her home in an abandoned house hidden in deep vegetation, close to downtown.

It looks very similar to Eugene's lair only hers was more spacious and bright. She put a lot of work in cleaning it from the inside as well as fixing the wood and walls by making cement as supports. The floor was neatly coated in cement, the stairs and walls were coated too as she made a mini storage underneath the stairs. Knowing if she added cement on the roof, there's a chance the sheetrock and rotting wood will fall on her head.

So she covered that using a blue plastic cover that she stole from someone's truck.

For now, she'll have to make do with that.

To her great joy, she discovered she also has Wire. Putting that to great use, she was capable of hacking the electricity of all the various TVs displayed in downtown by connecting it to her lair so that electricity can now be functionable. And with Video she was capable of having free internet installed in her new home by various TVs she took from a donating store. Some were old school while others were computer monitors that she installed in the living.

Since she found out she has Wire, she's tried absorbing metallic objects in hopes for Magnetism. But nothing happened. She did, however, absorbed glass and paper which led her to a theorize she only has powers that _she's_ _seen_ and is capable of utilizing it.

Glass and Wire never made it into the game. But she saw the artwork of the developers plan of utilizing these powers by the DUPs. Paper _did_ make it into the game, however, Delsin never obtained the power. He just had a wild goose chase by slick Celia being a jokestress. Although, Luciana was planning on making Celia's mask because it was just cool.

And she can wear that fighting crime.

Doing hero stuff.

Other updates in her life was her great practice over Video and Neon. She was finally able to achieve to project sentinel beings made completely from digital data that take enough hits before disappearing. Her first "summon" - as she likes to call it - was projecting the real life version of Bahamut from FFXV. Her second being Odin from FFXIII and the third was Lady Maria from Bloodborne. At the moment, she is trying to project Gehrman, Sephiroth, Roxas, Jecht, Altorias, and many others listed in her wishlist.

With Neon she was capable of hovering and making similar move sets to Prishe and Ultimecia from the Dissidia game.

For now, she's been practicing with Cement and Wire but can't do much other than creating a large ball of wire that she can swing around. And cement? She created cement version of Bloodletter from Bloodborne. But that's as far as she's gotten other than phasing through cement.

Which freaked her out. Especially when she accidentally phased through the road and landed in the sewers.

Since then, she makes sure she's surrounded by grass.

Water on the other hand proved to be a problem. She did not know how to make the water function or even clean it. Her baths is spent mainly in public restrooms from gasoline stations or breaking into high school gym lockers to take a nice, hot shower. Sometimes she'll fill the water up in large water containers to take back to her lair.

Thank goodness for her enhanced strength.

But today was now a odd day. Where Luciana does not only have a visitor but a rat(?) dressed in a suit sat across from her from a beat up beanbag, slightly leaking that she picked up from someone's trash. Of course, she cleaned it before duct taping it.

What still freaked out Luciana was the rat can talk. It explained to her _he_ was blessed with a quirk. A quirk that gave him high intellectual abilities that greatly surpasses human intelligence. And that he owns a hero school called Yuuei.

But that is not what took the cake.

"Let me get this straight," Luciana positioned herself to make her eleven year old self seem intimidating as she took a drink of nothing from her red plastic mug. "Guy who dumped me in this world with my power choosing, arranged all ten of us to be in your hero school and become pro heroes. You and some Might guy been trying to look for all of us before we turn fifteen. After a freaking year, you managed to only find three people.

"Our purpose to attend your school was to stop a threat. By stopping that threat, you need aliens to be heroes to stop another group of aliens. Sound about right?"

"Yes," the rat nodded. "It's a tad bit easy to pinpoint the other travelers, but you are quite difficult. And I'm sure the other seven will be much harder." he paused, appearing to be in deep thought. "We'll give you allowance money and even offer more better quarters. I must admit, you did a splendid job of keeping it live-able."

She snorted. "Shit... Sounds tempting. But can't say I'll bite it." She tapped her red mug before adjusting the handle to another location. "If I do accept, you might just want to keep an eye on me. Better to keep me close and watched over like a criminal, no? Sorry, but I value my freedom. However, I will take the money. Think of it as an exchange of our deal."

The rat was quiet for a bit before nodding.

"Alright. Would 150,000 Yen do good per month?"

Luciana does not know how to count japanese money, but that sounded like a huge amount of money. So, she automatically accepted without doing the math.

"When the time comes, we'll send you a notification to attend the entrance examinations. This is only meant to present yourself as a student taking the exams as the other students. It will be awfully suspicious if ten students were suddenly admitted in without taking the exams."

 _'And it also gives you the excuse to see our powers.'_ Luciana had to bite on her tongue to keep herself from saying this aloud.

She gave him a slow nod.

"Good." He hopped off her beat up beanbag. "I'll look forward to seeing you in my school, Ms. Corona."

"See you in four years."

It was awfully disrespectful of her to dismiss his handshake and not acknowledging the same enthusiasm he displayed. She did not bother to glance at him when she opened her mini fridge to grab a orange soda and popped it open.

But that was fine to him.

All Might will eventually handle them.

They are, after all, to be his students in Yuuei.

* * *

 **I admit... I rushed a bit in the end to get this out.**

 **The next chapter will be centered on Lightningpanda's OC, Esther Randall. Look forward to it.**

 **How do you like the idea of All Might becoming the homeroom teacher of Class ZERO? Or aliens combating other aliens? What could that mean? What is your opinion on my character by far?**

 **Before I give the forum, here's a bit of information:**

 **-The timeline of BNHA is centered a few years before the entrance exam. Your characters WILL meet the main cast and attend the same year as them.**

 **-Events will go based on the manga timeline. I have no idea of the anime. Neither does Lightning.**

 **-Depending on the history of your character, it is what will reflect your character's new "backstory". This will be further more explained in the next chapter.**

 **-Your character's power does NOT reflect your character's ability. Nor does it make him/her a replica of that person. Think of this as an "inherited quirk" like Midoriya and All Might relationship.**

 **-NOT A SINGLE CHARACTER KNOWS ABOUT MY HERO ACADEMIA UNIVERSE. HOWEVER, we will allow ONE character as an exception. This character becomes the guide of the other characters.**

 **Now that, that is out of the way, let's get started on the rules:**

 **1\. Do NOT make your character OP nor Mary-Sue/Gary-Stue.**

 **2\. Please write on the subject line "Name, Power Based and Class ZERO SYOC" WITH the password "Wolverine".** **Otherwise, I won't open the private message and bluntly ignore it.**

 **3\. Lastly, do fill EVERYTHING. Do not give me an incomplete forum. It'll just tell me, you're disinterested.**

 **Now, what you've all been waiting for... Here's the SYOC FORUM:**

 _-basic information-_

Full Name:

Hero Name:

Gender:

Previous Age: _(14 - 38)_

Age: _(14 - 15)_

Nationality: ( _Germany, United States, Turkey, etc.)_

Ethnic: _(hispanic, asian, native american, etc.)_

Geek/Nerd Knowledge: _(anime, video games, movies, etc. This will determine if your character is capable of knowing immediately another character's powers.)_

Main Theme Song: ( _one or two songs that describe perfectly your character. This is optional.)_

 _-appearance-_

Appearance: _(do not give me crazy hair color or eye color. Unless the power you chose gives your character an interesting appeal OR your character dyes his/her hair.)_

Notable Features: _(what feature of your character stands out the most?)_

Weapon/Equipment: _(anything that she/he uses to fight with? If your based power has weapons and/or equipment included, list it here.)_

Standard Outfit:

Hero Outfit:

Casual Outfit:

Uniform Outfit:

- _personality_ -

Personality: _(please be detailed. Do not list of traits.)_

Notable Traits: _(what is the one or two traits that stands out the most. Consider this as first impressions.)_

Negative Traits: _(what is the one or two negative traits that stands out the most. This will allow me to determine if he/she triggers another character's dislikes.)_

Likes: _(list three)_

Dislikes: _(list three)_

Fears: _(List one or two worst fears of your character.)_

Romance: ( _does your character want romance? With who? How will he/she act around their crush?)_

Skills/Talents: _(what are your character's talents or skills? For example: leadership, observant, patient, robotics, parkour, etc.)_

Hobbies: ( _does your character have any hobbies? List three maximum)_

Goals: _(does your character have a plan or certain goals?)_

- _battle information_ -

Chosen Power Based: ( _Only one. Choose only one! Do so, wisely.)_

Secondary Power Options: ( _did he/she thought about another power before picking their final option?)_

Power Called: _(what does he/she call his/her power as their "quirk"?)_

Power Description: ( _just describe to me what his/her power is and works. You can also provide links or videos for me to understand better. IMPORTANT: If you're giving me a power based on a video game character, whatever power that he/she was suppose to have in the final version, you can add that to your character.)_

Power Limitations: _(consider this as a handicap to your "quirk". What are the restrictions? And what happens if you overuse it?)_

Power Techniques: ( _limit to ten)_

Abilities: _(does the power you chose give certain abilities to your character? Example: enhanced speed, enhanced senses, regeneration, etc. IMPORTANT: keep the character's power close to canon. I will check WiKi)_

Strengths: _(list three that isn't power related)_

Weaknesses: ( _list three that isn't power related)_

- _stats information-_

 _(please do not OP your character. If I see too many 4s and 5s, I will reject your character on the spot.)_

Speed: _(1-5) how fast is he/she WITHOUT his/her powers?_

Strength: _(1-5) how strong is he/she WITHOUT his/her powers?_

Technique: _(1-5) how creative is he/she with their powers?_

Power: ( _1-5) how powerful is his/her power alone?_

Intelligence: ( _1-5) how smart and tactical is he/she?_

- _background information_ -

Family: ( _just list how many members he/she had. If no family, just add "orphan")_

Previous Occupation: _(student, self employed, doctor, etc.)_

Current Occupation:

Previous Background: ( _what was his/her backstory before arriving to the new world?)_

Current Background:

Other: _(anything else you want to add?)_

 **There is no deadline but we'll be picky. We search for a diverse cast and well thought out characters. I will deny powers that have been taken.**

 **For now, I won't reveal which power Lightningpanda's character chose for it will be shown next chapter. On here, I'll show how many available spots are open and what-not.**

 **To close this, happy creating and we look forward to your characters. Thank you. :)**

 **ACCEPTED CHARACTERS: 3**

 **AVAILABLE CHARACTERS: 7**

 **TAKEN BASED POWERS:** _Delsin Rowe, Nursery Rhyme_


	2. Chapter 2

**two. Esther Randall**

 _4.5/5_ _Sandra Yakalle_

 _Such a sweetheart! Doesn't talk much, but will play your choice of music on the ride. Easy to make conversations and so honest! Drives very safely! Very polite too. Reason no five star is because when emergencies come up, does not drive fast. But! I will take her again anytime._

 _1/5 Damian Easterly_

 _Creepy. Does not talk nor tries to make a conservation. She always looks nervous. If you're a person who likes to converse and can't stand the muttering, DO NOT TAKE HER! She looks like a hobo too._

 _5/5 Peter Alanous_

 _I don't know why everyone is bitching about her driving skills, when it's superb. I've taken her for three years now and never regret it. Always give her more money in the end as tips. It's true she doesn't talk much, but she DOES make an attempt to say "hello" and "goodbye" though. Esther if you're reading this, don't listen to what those haters say! They're just jealous! ;P_

 _5/5 Vestia Callaghan_

 _If you're just looking for a ride that takes you to point A to point B SAFELY; without the haphazard driving compared to others; TAKE HER! She drives very safe and obeys traffic laws. I'm not much a conversation maker, so I enjoy immensely the silence._

 _1/5 Sasha Reighard_

 _I would give her zero stars but because of the system not allowing you to do that, I give her one. Even though she don't deserve it. I HAD an emergency. I NEEDED to get to the hospital. She don't and won't drive fast! She appears stupid too. Takes a while for her to answer and always looks like she's having a nervous breakdown. Dresses like a homeless and carries a bag full of candies in the backseat. To lure kids? The point is, don't take her. If you see her name pop up in your screen, DON'T TAKE HER! Just don't._

Great. More people complaining about _that_.

So, sorry, that I don't want to slam the gas pedal and slide all over the road because of the _ice_! I seriously don't want to risk crashing my car into a wall of snow or crashing into another car all because my client insisted for me to drive fast. I mean, I understand that he wanted to be there on time to see his firstborn be born and support his wife during all that... But really? What if I did just that and we both died?

No, no, no!

I prefer playing it safe.

Sighing and briefly entertained at seeing my breath in little puffs of smoke. My car was still running and blasting hot air because I am used to summer air and not harsh, cold climates. I never saw snow till two years ago when I began my journey of being alone and independent. Which proved difficult as I didn't have a home to come to.

My parents prohibited me from ever returning and my siblings to never come in contact with me. I was the middle child, the black sheep of the family. The one rejected all because I didn't want to live to their expectations. I didn't want their dreams and futures placed upon me. I was tired of the lies and the fake smiles just to please my suppose perfect family.

I just wanted to be me.

After three years on my own, I realized... I don't know where I belong anymore. I know I don't want to go back to a family who completely sees me as nonexistent. Even if deep down I yearn for my siblings. I yearn for my mother's affections and I yearn for my father's protection. But that's not going to happen anymore.

Not unless if I go back to the university and finish my science curriculum on medicine. Only had six months of completely finishing it, but dropped out of school. I just couldn't stand the fact I was unhappy and felt so many pieces of me were dying and fluttering away from me.

Getting away from a fake me forged by my parents.

A knock on my window nearly made me slam my head onto the cieling of my car. Nearly dumping my instant noodles all over me too. My head snapped to someone dressed in all black.

This person was standing tall. Wasn't slouching and I was unable to see this person's face. But judging from the look of the clothes to the flat chest and wide shoulders, I was pretty sure this person is a _he_.

He stood there waiting as if I'm suppose to magically open the door for him.

And most strangest thing... I felt I _have_ to open the door for him.

It's a funny little thing that my granny nicknamed it as "Tingly" senses. Little gift she says. A gift she has and a gift now I have. Though if I ever wanted a gift, why couldn't I have super intelligence? That way I wouldn't have to work like a mule and have life going by so darn easy. Or better yet, be super pretty and make anyone bend down to my will on my looks alone.

Tingly senses all ever does-

He knocked again. This time was soft and nearly alluring. Long thin fingers tapping gently the glass, tapping a universal rhythm of _knock knock_.

I blinked then tapped my own window with the following rhythm.

That was the cue he needed to open the back door then station himself right in the middle as he closed the door gently behind him. Now that he was sitting in my car, I was able to see his face. Oh, _yes_ , he was diffidently a man.

He was very handsome. Strong chin with feminine features yet sporting a neat shave, dark undercut hair, though combed neatly back. His eyes should have sent me running to the hills however. It was a beady black, covering his sciera. I could see my own reflection in his eyes.

My cheeks puffed for stuffing my face with my noodles and my eyes popped wide open.

And yet my Tingly told me he was harmless. Not just harmless, but ethereal.

"Like an angel," I found myself whispering this aloud as he cocked his head to the side. There was no hints of emotions playing, but my Tingly told me he was amused.

"You're the first to call me that,"

Suddenly, remembering he just let himself in inside my car, I gulped and set my noodles to the side. Doing what any normal person would do, "who are you?" or at least trying to attempt sound normal...

"I am someone to give you a deal."

Give? A deal to give?

I eyed him cautiously even though my Tingly kept telling me he's harmless. I chewed the inside of my mouth as I gave him a slow nod for him to continue.

"Do you ever wonder what will it be like to live in another world in a different reality?"

I thought about it. And the first thoughts was of my family accepting who I am, supporting my life choices, happy to talk with my siblings, father smiling at me with a proud look in his eyes and mother giving me endless affections like how she used to when I was little.

"It would be nice," I flinched at dropping my guard down. Inwardly scolding myself for not being cautious enough. And yet... My Tingly kept assuring me he's harmless. He won't hurt me.

That his intentions are good.

"It is not an offer. I have chosen you. Along with nine others."

"Chosen me for what?" I decided to screw the little rules I made for myself to blend in with the crowd and not appear as an odd ball with my Tingly. But as far as I seen, Tingly or not, I am still a social outcast and the typical introvert.

"To change."

Change?

I bit my lip, thinking about if I ever long for change. Did I wanted to change myself? No... I don't want to. I don't want to continue putting on masks for the sake of pleasing the people around me. Hold on, he said 'to change' so, shouldn't that mean he wasn't referring to me? Maybe he was referring to something more complex... Like a system? Society?

Exactly what can I change?

"Why me? Why would you pick me?" There's always a reason for these kinds of things. Or maybe I read too many mangas that it's now messing with my head.

"You have a gift that you can not see."

"You mean Tingly?"

"Tingly?"

"Yes... Um," I unbuckled my belt and turned to him, grabbing my noodles again to keep my hands nice and toasty. "It's a silly name my grannie calls it. She has it too... We're both the only members who have it." I shrugged, smiling at all the wonderful memories I have of my grannie. "It's a weird ability... I guess? It, um, it makes me able to tell immediately if someone is lying or not. If the person has bad or good intentions. It also warns me of danger, sometimes...

"We call it Tingly because it feels like tingles." I frowned, then shook my head. "Actually, sometimes it feels like pinches, hot needles driving into your skin or very chilly fingers. Like enough to get a tingly sensation, but a nauseating feeling if it goes south."

Remembering when I threw up on third grade when I felt Tingly warning me of my teacher every time he got near me. Thanks to that, I was called Vomit Girl the rest of my three years of elementary.

"That is a interesting gift you have." My head snapped to his soft voice, he stared at me then let a tiny smile graze his features. "But that is not the gift I see. You can not see it... Nor can you feel it. It is powerful than you think."

I wasn't about to try and decipher what he means by that, so I nodded, pretending I understood.

Though I think he knew for he leaned back then looked to my pictures taped on the ceiling of my car. Pictures of my family.

All smiling.

"One power of your choosing."

"Hm?" I blinked.

That was random.

He looked to me, "live in this other world with a power of your choosing. Under one condition."

"... What's that?"

"Be a hero."

Hero?

Like a policeman? Firefighters? Those guys are heroes to the people. Even the Lifeguards that risks their life saving people from danger.

I don't think I even have the capacity to be a hero.

Heroes influence positive energy. They give hope and courage to the people. I... I don't even know how to do that. I give a gloomy energy and I inspire failure to people. I'm the definition of failure, just like how my father so passionately said so as I grew. When he realized I wasn't born intelligent like my siblings or even my parents.

I was born an idiot. I literally couldn't do math without using a calculator. I had to cheat to impress, because no matter how much I tried to understand the equation, all I ever saw was a bunch of numbers and letters and expecting for the answer to magically pop up.

I wished I had the sharigan so I can cheat off my test like a pro.

Oh, god... There I go again. Down the rabbit hole and into my inner thoughts of little nightmares.

"I don't think-"

"Yes, you can," he interrupted which had me blinking like an idiot. "And you will."

Tingly told me it wasn't confidence he spoke of... More like he _knew_ what'll I become. That thought alone had me believing I can become what he says I'll be. Deep down, there was something bugging me... But I am unable to pinpoint this sensation.

This little thorn that's pinching my conscious.

And yet... I chose to ignore it.

"... I can pick any power I want?"

He nodded. "Yes... But you must base it from someone."

"From someone?"

He nodded, but didn't elaborate.

Well... I guess he means I have to pick an already existing person with powers. But reality, no one has superpowers unless... "Can I pick my power from a fictional character?"

"You may."

I grinned, having a few people in mind. At first, Kaneki Ken seemed like a good idea until I remember he's a ghoul... Half ghoul, but still a ghoul... And, it'll be cool to have his powers but not his diet. I'm not thrilled to start cannibalizing, so that leaves two people on the list.

There is Licht from Black Clover. Although it doesn't say much of his magic other than he specializes in sword magic and original inventor of anti magic. Plus he's an elf and would I look okay with white hair and pointy ears? I tried imagining myself sporting white hair instead of black hair, tattoos on my face, really pale skin too... I cringed.

Nope.

I love my skin color, thank you very much. And my long black hair. I don't think I fancy having my face sporting tattoos... I'll be trying to hide it with make up. Problem is I don't even know which is the concealer...

I am _not_ a make up girl.

If there has to be someone that represents a hero... That inspires and has the strength to save - not just one person, but a multitude - it'll have to be the Queen of Fairies.

The Titania.

"Erza Scarlet," I said with utmost confidence. "I want to have the powers of Erza Scarlet."

Angel, what I decided to call him instead of man all the time, simply cocked his head to the side. Like if he was waiting for confirmation before nodding. He brought his index finger towards me.

I should have, out of instinct, move away from him despite my Tingly assuring he was harmless.

Even when his index finger was glowing.

"You are the second person to accept." I raised myself taller, straightening my back even though my maximum petite body won't allow me to look... Well, uh, _knightly_ , I guess? "What your circumstances are and what your history is, may take effect of your power base; but most importantly, it will reflect and be your new life."

"Wait, reflect? Reflect what?" I dodged his glowing finger as he kept a neutral expression.

"Your background."

"My back-" I gasped, not being able to dodge in time when his index hit my forehead. A weird energy thrum inside me, rapidly spreading like white fire. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird.

I could hear Angel's voice so far away now. My world was twisting in strange lights until finally, I felt something rammed me into full force. Knocking the air from me.

And all I saw was darkness.

* * *

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

Where am I? Why is everything so dark? And what's that noise? I tried moving my fingers, but I was unable to move them. No... More like I couldn't feel my fingers. Panic shot right through me as I desperately tried to move my legs, but was unable to feel them too. I tried to talk, but my throat was dry and all I ever did was mutter a groan.

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor she's waking up!" There was a loud noise that fell to the floor. Something heavy too and felt something or _someone_ shook me like I was a vibrator. Then heard loud yet fading steps sounding very urgent before everything was quiet again.

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

Am I in a hospital? But why? Why can't I move my body? Why is everything so dark? I tried opening my eyes but it was so heavy. Like someone taped tape on my eyes or something. I tried again a couple of times only to finally feel my fingers. I gasped, slowly wiggling my toes as I kept trying to make my legs or anything to function back to normal.

It was like suddenly I was able to feel my body again.

And _boy_ , did it feel numb. Everything felt like something was pulsing inside and throughout me. And it hurt too.

God it hurts!

I cried in pain, trying to shoot out my arm and grasp anything. I didn't know what I wanted to grasp, but I just wanted the pain to stop. My arm never shot out like I wanted, I simply lifted my hand before dropping back down. It was heavy! Like if I negated my body from simple exersice for weeks...

Please! Make the pain stop!

I heard now multiple urgent steps with the constant beep sounds being mixed with their voices.

"Her pulse is rising!"

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

Charlie?

"Char... Charlie?" I managed to gasp out, crying for the pain intensifying each second. This time, I was able to open my eyes. Only to close them immediately when the light nearly blinded me.

"It's okay, baby sis. I'm here."

It's Charlie's voice! What's he doing here?

Adding another pain in my head as memories of Angel came in a flash, I hissed in pain. Holding tight someone's hand that was wrapped our mine. I should've realized it then that something was terribly wrong.

But all I could focus was _Charlie_ being here.

What's he doing here? Did Angel brought him here too? Why? What's my big brother doing here? Isn't he supposedly prohibited from speaking or coming into whatever contact with me?

What's... What's going on?

"Charlie!? Why are you here?" My eyes flew open again, blinking away the tears as I tried ignoring the pain that was trying to pin me to this... This bed? I looked down and felt my blood ran cold.

Did they amputate my legs?

I couldn't hear my brother's voice or anyone's voices as I stared at my legs underneath the bed sheets.

My heart was pounding in my ears as I began to shake uncontrollably. I was scared to lift the covers and see my amputated legs. But I had to see... I needed to see. I was trying to level my breathing, but I couldn't. Slowly, my hand lifted the cover then pause. Tears were already prickling at my cheeks as I flapped the entire cover off me and off the bed.

Oh God...

No... No, no, no, no!

There was a high pitch noise pounding in my ear drums as I stared horrified at my legs. I still have my legs. I have my toes, the meat, the bones... Everything was still attached. Except... It wasn't adult legs. No... It looked smaller and too skinny.

Like... A toddler size legs.

Someone grabbed my face and forcefully turned my head. Charlie's face was very close. He was talking, but I couldn't hear anything. I can see he still has dad's looks. Brown hair messy and sticking up from all directions. His hazel eyes pleading. I can see some brown specks in his iris at this close. He looked younger than I remember.

Charlie is 28 years old yet _this_ Charlie looks barely 17.

"Where's mom and dad? Charlie where's Halsey? Where's our little sister?" All these emotions swirling within me... I feel so lost. Even more so when I had to put up a mask to the world. I don't care if mom or dad or both of them don't want to see me, I just want them next to me. To tell me everything is going to be okay.

And maybe... Maybe tell me if Angel brought them here too.

But the look Charlie was giving had my heart dropping to an unknown pit. Charlie looked sad and seem to be struggling what to say to me.

Then I heard what the doctor said. He talked gently to my brother, but I heard him.

"It's more likely she's suffering from amnesia."

Amnesia? Of what? I'm fine! I remember mom and dad. I remember Charlie and my little sister, Halsey. I remember my grannie! I know where I live! I _know_ who I am.

"Sis... Listen to me," Charlie's voice made me snap my head to him, slightly bewildered to what the doctor said. "Mom..." He licked his lips, looking very nervous.

Did something happened to her?

What happened to mom?

"... Mom died giving birth to you." What? "Halsey... Halsey was stillborn. Your twin died." What? Halsey wasn't my twin! She was six years younger than I was! Mom didn't die giving birth to me! She had to get a C section to get me out, but didn't die. "And... Well, it depends which dad you're talking about." What the hell is going on!?

"Her pulse is rising in a considerable rate."

"Bring the anaesthetic."

"What? No! She just woke up!"

I need to get up.

No... I need to get out of here.

I need air.

I need it now!

I have to get out of here!

I was able to swing my legs out of the bed but felt something restraining me. I heard many more urgent voices, but I couldn't hear them. My goal was to get out of here. And I will. Ripping off the heart rate and IV tube as I hopped to my feet, only to nearly faceplant. Charlie managed to grab me on time, but I shrugged his arm off as I felt how wobbly my legs felt under me. Still tripping and not letting me go, I looked to a place that can seperate me from here and _them_.

The bathroom!

There's a door! I have to get there!

Charlie seem to knew where I was going as he helped me open the door. The door knob was too high for me to reach. I tried pushing him out, but my tiny body couldn't even budge him from his spot.

Everything was bigger! Even the sink! Great! I won't be able to see myself in the mirror.

"What happened!? Why am I in the hospital!?" I rounded on Charlie, quivering were I stood. It was then that I realized my voice was terribly squeaky. I cringed at the sound of my voice. "Tell me Charlie! Tell me!"

"... You shouldn't have survived."

"What?" I blinked, huffing and puffing as the world slowly started to spin. "Survived what?" he was quiet and felt a hot rage boiling in the surface and making its way up. "Tell me!"

"You fell from a fifty floored building." I recoiled, looking at him carefully. Even more sick when Tingly told me he spoke the truth. "It should have killed you. You were born quirkless... And yet you survived. You were in coma for six weeks, sis. It's a miracle you came out alive. Better yet, you're able to walk!"

I really need to get out of here.

This... All this is suffocating me!

"I need to get out of here..."

"Sis," he made to grab for me, but I recoiled badly away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he moved back, holding his hands in surrender mode. "Don't you dare! None of you get near me!" I yelled to the doctor and three nurses in the room. "I... I... This is wrong! It's all wrong!" I cried. "Mom can't be dead... Halsey isn't either! She... She wants to be a singer! She even has the voice to back it up!"

Charlie looked at me really sad. In a pitying way.

Don't look at me like that!

I saw movement in the corner of my eye, my neck snapped to that direction, "I said don't come near me!"

How many times am I going to be shocked? The nurse did as I say. But was sent flying by a large, deadly sword that impaled her shoulder to the wall.

There was a collection of gasps around me.

"She has a quirk? But how!?"

"Sis..." Charlie's voice made me slowly look at my brother's horrified yet awed look. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking _around_ me.

I looked around me too. Gasping in shock to see so many swords hovering around me. All its deadly blades pointing towards the occupants in the room.

The rage, the fear and the hysteria left me. All negative emotions was replaced by serenity.

 _"I want to have the powers of Erza Scarlet."_

Oh my god... I truly have Erza Scarlet magic!

The moment didn't last long. A sharp pain pricked my neck. Confused, I felt my neck and pulled the metallic thing from my skin. My world was blurring rapidly and everything began to swirl in darkness. Despite this, I was able to glance at the thing.

It looked like a dart.

Then everything went black again.

* * *

Three days I spent in the hospital.

Three days I had the time to think.

Three days I was chained to the bed like a criminal.

But nevertheless, I had time to think.

My brother told me everything. And it had me laughing after he left at the pure irony.

Angel brought me to another world. A parallel world to my own.

My mother in this world is dead. So is my little sister Halsey. My father still didn't want to have anything to do with me. My _other_ father, who is my biological father, didn't want anything to do with me either. He has his own family... My half sister, my father and his wife didn't want anything to do with me. I am the black sheep to their eyes.

And my other dad? I am the greatest mistake. He blamed me for mom's death. And wanted nothing to do with me.

How funny, my _real_ dad, the one from Earth, seems to have been split into two sides of the coin for this alternative world. Even more so when my mother... My mother is gone. I feel robbed from never being able to tell my mother the endless apologies I wanted to say to her.

That I'm sorry I couldn't be her perfect daughter.

I'm sorry I wasn't born smart like everyone is.

I'm sorry I wasn't born pretty like how dad envisioned. I have all features of grannie when she was young. An oval shaped face instead of a heart shaped face to show off the high cheekbones that runs in the family. The pretty green or hazel eyes that everyone has to show off to the world. Showering themselves with endless compliments... And when they look at me... I have those steel colored eyes.

Bland and boring.

Luxurious brown hair shining under the sun? No. I have black hair.

Again, boring and dull.

I'm sorry for being the greatest disappointment of your life.

Now... I'll never be able to say any of this.

I'm still the black sheep though. That part seems to be a reminder that I'm destined to fail. Just like dad says...

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and think about the positive side. Charlie is here with me. He said he didn't want to abandon me after my or _his_ dad prohibited him from coming in contact with me. Charlie is my half brother in this world. He said it was wrong and I had no fault in all the lame drama going on.

Another perk was, I'm rich.

Like _really_ rich.

Even my biological father was rich. His family, the Yoyorozo or Yayorozo, something like that, have three branches of power in some treasury company. While I was the heiress of a complete company that specializes in engineering for the military. Apparently, mom left her entire money and company under my name. But because I'm only six years old, Charlie is taking charge of it for the moment since he is an adult of eighteen years.

Back in Earth, our family was middle class. I only enjoyed that life for seventeen years before leaving to college to study the plan my parents forged for me.

Another perk is the most obvious... My powers. Although it was a huge surprise to find out the majority of the global population has superpowers. Even more so when my brother can turn parts of his fingers into knives, but thats all he can do. While my half sister, according to my brother, can create things using her own body fat.

I had a little trouble imagining that.

I sort of came to the conclusion that maybe Angel made my half sister be like my sister. I was the middle child... But not anymore. My half sister is the same age as me and my brother is still older. Just... Not as old as I remembered.

It's still three siblings in a way.

Now that I'm home in my large room that can seriously fit six cars in here... I was trying to figure out if I have to call my swords to me. Erza did it... But she also didn't use vocals at times. I tried to draw it out through will power alone... But that didn't work either.

I even tried envisioning I'm putting on one of her armors, but nothing happened.

It didn't occured to me that magic doesn't exist in this world... Until my ninth attempt of summoning a sword or a halberd turned to another failure.

How am I going to store magic? Do I have a core inside my body? Am I durable like a mage? Is that how I survived the fall?

Wait... Doesn't she have more than durability? Like super strength, higher pain tolerance, super endurance, enhance reflexes and a large dose of magical power? She and Mirajane have high magical power that is best described like a walking power plant. Maybe I don't have to worry about running out dry with my magical reserves...

But how on earth do I use her magic?

Okay... Her magic is basically Knight Re Equip. She can equip any armor and weapon to better suit her battles and herself. In a way, it can provide higher defenses, immunity over certain elements, change in stats, and many more. The way it works is how she stores all her equipment in a pocket space.

It's like carrying your closet with you all the time.

And in that same pocket space, she can summon any weapon and change into her clothes.

Change...

"Oh my god!" I jumped to my feet. How did I not realize it!? I was doing it wrong! It's not about summoning! It's about changing! Like swapping!

This time I envisioned swapping my yellow sundress to Purgatory Armor. I imagined I'm reaching into the pocket space to swap my sundress with that armor as I felt something tickling my skin. Then something cold and heavy.

And a really loud clatter of metal.

The noise made me jump and saw the armor I wanted clattered on the floor around me.

I was butt naked wearing supposedly Purgatory Armor.

I did it!

But it's too big on me!

I did it!

But it's fit for an adult.

I did it!

Now I have to try this same concept on weapons.

I managed to switch my Purgatory Armor back to my sundress after my second attempt before thinking about the giant sword that belongs to the Purgatory Armor set. Which came far more easier than the clothes.

And nearly brought me down with it.

"Oh god... It's heavy!" Nine tries and I managed to lift it above my head with two hands. Only to fall backwards due to the weight of the sword.

Okay... I think I picked the wrong power.

I never fought or exersiced my entire life. And it looks like I'm going to have to exersice and learn how to fight in order to use the weapons. Problem is... I don't just have swords... I have halberds, lances, axes, hammers, staffs, arrows, I have an armory of all kinds of weapons in my pocket space.

I don't even know how to use a gun either...

Let alone throw a punch...

All I ever did was try to avoid trouble...

Hold on... I'm a rich girl. All I have to do is hire someone to teach me! Then I remembered about the armor...

If Purgatory Armor didn't fit me... That means the rest of my armors won't fit me either.

Oh no...

Wait! Wait! I have a company specializing in science engineer, no? I can open a program to create armors and weapons that better fit my size! I just need a very good excuse to convince my brother... I could use the problem of quirkless and quirks...

Wait, if there's no magic in this world... Can I use quirks based on weapons? Or even the armor itself? Or is that impossible? Too inhumane maybe?

"Be a hero..." I sighed, how can I be a hero? By saving people? Battling evil? I think my magic is mainly suited for fights. So maybe fight bad guys? "Maybe I should've picked Licht magic... Regardless of the appearance change..."

"Sis?" A soft knocked alerted me, looking down at the giant sword still laying on the ground where I fell with it. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, um, yes!" Grabbing the end of the sword and trying to pocket it back into my pocket space while in my panic state. My brother left after that. Wanting to give me space after my breakdown three days ago. "Okay, Esther! Just calm down! You can do it!" In the end, I kicked it under my bed after failing to do something so simple.

Though I was surprised I had the strength to send it skidding underneath my bed. Considering I had trouble picking it up.

Maybe my body is still adjusting to the changes.

I sighed again.

I wonder if there's a way I can see all my armor and weapons without summoning them all out of the pocket? Maybe meditation?

Ah... All this is just hurting my head.

"I think I'm going to sleep and worry about this tomorrow."

And tomorrow, I got to find someone to teach me how to fight too. And maybe lay the news on my brother I want to be a hero.

* * *

 **I know I rushed. I was trying to get this out as quickly as possible. I was unable to type this calmly due to pausing it every single minute to read new submissions. I had to not open them this time to finally be able to finish this.**

 **My schedule is pretty hectic too, so I'm unable to check my spelling and grammar errors calmly. I apologize if you do end up finding errors.**

 **As for the chapter itself, what are your thoughts on Esther? Have an idea what a background reflectory means? Any idea who is Esther's half sister?**

 **Do not give me female characters. All spots are taken.**

 **Male spots are still available.**

 **Here are some common questions I get asked about OC submissions:**

 **1\. I don't understand the subject line. Did I get it right?**

 _Example: Luciana Corona, Delsin Rowe, Class ZERO SYOC/Wolverine_

 _Example 2: Luciana Corona, Delsin Rowe, Class ZERO SYOC Password: Wolverine_

 **2\. Are they reincarnated? Born into another world?**

 _They're not actually reincarnated. It's more like they were plucked from their world then dumped into a new one. Because of the transition, it caused them to be deaged. Some more younger than Luciana and others just about her age. Though those that came more younger are the very first that arrived._

 **3\. Can I pick a power that isn't video game or comic based?**

 _Yes, you can. You can pick any anime, tv show, movie, mangas, cartoons, etc. Just as long it comes from a canon source material and not made up._

 **4\. How does power base work? Can it change your appearance?**

 _It was done this way since there are many fire based users or telekinetic powers. Best way to sum it down was to base it off a character. Say for example the sharigan eyes. But there is Itachi, Madara, Obito, etc. who have the sharigan. So, if you pick for example, Indra Otsutsuki, your character will have all his abilities BUT not the techniques. Because of the Otsutsuki line, your character's appearance may change as a "side effect"._

 **Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**

 **ACCEPTED CHARACTERS: 10**

 **AVAILABLE CHARACTERS: 0**

 **TAKEN BASED POWERS:** _Delsin Rowe, Nursery Rhyme, Erza Scarlet, Alex Mercer, Cenarius, Mr. Immortal, Bell Hydra, Fubuki, Gambit, & Karnak_


	3. Important Notice

**Hello everyone. I know this is not what you were all expecting, but please hear me out!**

 **I can not continue this story... If it's not obvious enough. I am extremely busy and many things have been going on in my life. I can not write stories while I'm juggling with two jobs and my University classes. I have been discussing with Lightningpanda my plans for this story and she has decided to continue it. I'm completely okay with her changing the entire order.**

 **Most of the characters I had are gone. And since this is a remake... The entire story will be changed... Along with the character submissions. But it won't lose its purpose: people from our world entering the BNHA universe.**

 **Since she has more time on her hands, she can continue this story. And her writing style is far better than mine.**

 **For the past few months, I've been trying to find a way to delete my account on Fanfiction. I don't think I'll have time to be on Fanfiction with how constricting my schedule is. Maybe I'll just go in incognito and let this account collect dust. Or maybe in the future, I will come back... Who knows?**

 **So... This story was called "Class ZERO" but it will be called "Project Z" according to Lightningpanda. You'll have to wait and see when she'll publish the actual chapter with the new OC form and rules. You can follow her if you want to make things far easier or simply wait till it pops up in the fandom. Either way works for both of us.**

 **Thank you... And I apologize for being a great disappointment to everyone.**

 **-WHP**


End file.
